Insatiable
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Quelle joie d'être en couple ! Ils s'aiment et ne s'en privent pas pour en faire profiter les autres.


Insatiable

Résumé : Quelle joie d'être en couple ! Ils s'aiment et ne s'en privent pas pour en faire profiter les autres.

Coucou les gens ! Et oui encore du Sterek et beaucoup de lemon~

Attention ça va faire augmenter la température déjà bien haute ;)

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi Alala que la vie est injuste ! Mais l'histoire si~

Bon sinon pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres j'ai fais de mon mieux !

Ensuite je vous laisse lire cet OS et vous dis bonne lecture !

On se retrouve en bas ;3

* * *

Un ciel bleu, pas un nuage gris à l'horizon, un grand soleil qui aillait bientôt se poser pour laisser place à la lune et des oiseaux qui chantent.

C'était un beau jour dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Enfin pour certains mais pour d'autres...

En effet, depuis quelques temps, deux membres de la meute de Beacon Hills s'était mis ensemble. Surprenant quelques uns et soulageant quelques autres que ces deux membres de meute arrêtent ENFIN de se tourner autour et soit ENFIN ensemble.

Mais voilà, il y avait un problème. Et ce problème était que ce nouveau couple était presque toujours ensemble. Oh bien sûr on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un problème en soit mais quand le dit couple ne se gênaient pas pour exprimer plus que nécessaire le nouveau lien qui les unissaient en baisant n'importe où. Et que chaque membre de la meute avait au moins une fois découvert le nouveau couple dans des positions plus suggestives les une que les autres. Là il y avait un problème.

Que ce soit dans la cuisine du loft, dans les chambres de celui-ci (même dans celle de Peter, mettant en rogne celui-ci quand il sentait l'odeur de sexe dans sa propre chambre) ou dans d'autres lieux explicites comme au lycée de Beacon Hills. Et ça c'était vraiment le summum. Le tout en utilisant toutes les positions inimaginables aussi.

La meute, en dehors du couple, s'était réunie plusieurs fois enfin de débattre sur ce problème. Mais rien à faire, ils ne trouvaient toujours pas de solutions. Et non on n'allait sûrement pas mettre des caméras partout afin d'espionner le couple, merci Erica.

Tout ça c'était la faute de l'autre. En effet, le plus jeune du couple s'était découvert envers la présence de son petit ami, un appétit presque autant insatiable en matière de sexe que l'autre. Donnant encore des cauchemars à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il avait découvert les deux amants en plein ébats dans le bureau du coach Finstock. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tous les couples allaient là bas pour faire _ça_ ? Heureusement que le Coach, ne savait d'ailleurs pas que son bureau faisait office de baisodrome. Sinon le pauvre en ferait une crise cardiaque.

Mais revenons en à notre petit couple qui traumatisait tant la meute (enfin sauf une certaine blonde qui ne se gênait pas pour bien mater quand elle le pouvait). Nous les retrouvons donc tout deux dans le loft et plus précisément dans la chambre d'un certain Alpha au regard ténébreux.

* * *

La chambre plongée dans la pénombre du soir, un lit où trônaient deux corps gémissant. L'un surplombant l'autre.

Stiles s'accrocha à ses épaules quand il lui griffa lentement les cuisses, laissant des marques de possession sur son corps. Il souffla :

-Der…

Derek remonta vers ses lèvres qu'il dévora dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue joua longtemps dans la bouche brûlante de son compagnon.

-Laisse toi aller, Stiles. Lui murmura le loup-garou, ondulant lentement du bassin, une seule fois, mais laissant entrevoir de nombreuses promesses.

Celui-ci gémi contre sa bouche.

-Putain…

-Dit moi ce que tu veux ?

Stiles se cambra quand il lui griffa légèrement le ventre. En représailles, Stiles, lui griffa le dos et marquant son emprise sur lui.

-Toi. Je te veux toi ! Derek sourit tel le prédateur qu'il était.

-C'est si joliment demander.

D'un mouvement vif, griffes toutes sorties, il lui arracha son t-shirt et déchira son boxer.

-Hey ! C'était un t-shirt collector ! T'as int- Une bouche vorace le coupa simplement.

Et l'odeur d'excitation du jeune homme s'éleva plus forte que jamais dans l'air faisant s'accroître celle du brun. L'hyperactif pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais il savait que l'humain adore quand cela devenait sauvage.

Derek se pencha vers ses tétons tendus, qu'il mordilla et lécha savamment alors que Stiles lui caressait la nuque.

-Tellement réceptif à mon toucher.

Il lui mordit rudement un téton, le marquant encore. Il éprouvait une grande satisfaction à voir ce corps si délectable porter ses marques. Montrant à tous à qui l'humain appartenait.

Stiles se saisit une main du noiraud et la posa sur son torse.

-Touche moi, marque moi. Je veux que tous sachent que je t'appartiens. Derek sourit de manière carnassière tout en lui griffant sensuellement le torse.

La peau pâle sur le torse finement musclé du jeune homme faisait parfaitement ressortir les marques rouges de griffures et de suçons laisser par le loup-garou.

-Tu es à moi, Stiles gémit doucement, consentant aux dires de l'Alpha.

-Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Réaffirma l'humain et Derek l'embrassa sauvagement.

Les langues participèrent activement dans le baiser, jouant l'une avec l'autre et se découvrant à chaque effleurement. Les mains ne restèrent pas inactive et explorèrent chaque parcelle de peau à leurs porter. Faisant naître de nouveaux sons sensuelles dans le silence relative de la chambre.

Stiles attrapa une des mains de Derek qui le caressait puis l'a dirigea bien plus bas, l'a posant directement sur son membre érigé et en attente de plus d'attention.

-Montre moi de quoi tu es capable, Derek. Celui-ci grogna en enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche du brun.

Il descendit lentement le long du corps finement musclé du jeune homme. Il léchait, mordillait, griffait chaque partie de son corps, le faisant tantôt gémir, tantôt crier, autant de surprise que de plaisir. Alors qu'il jouait de sa langue avec son nombril, il glissa une main le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun et atteignit enfin l'antre de l'hyperactif. Tout en caressant le membre frémissant entre ses doigts. Derek accorda une certaine attention à cette partie si sensible du corps de l'autre. Faisant crier de plaisir Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus d'être autant sollicité sur ces deux zones très sensibles de son anatomie.

-Derek ! Celui-ci grogna de contentement face aux cris.

Tout en jouant avec le sexe de l'humain, Derek effleura de ses deux doigts, l'antre du jeune homme qui gémit.

-Tu es si humide là.

Disant ses mots, Derek entra une partie de son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Puis ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de l'autre, il introduisit le doigt en entier. Le tout sous le soupir lascif de Stiles qui bougea des hanches pour en avoir plus.

-Tu es si chaud, si étroit. Gronda Derek tout en remuant son doigt à l'intérieur de son amant.

Stiles se cambra de félicité en gémissant, les va-et-vient sur son sexe et dans son intimité, le mettait au supplice. Il tenta de tirer Derek vers le haut. Ses bras tendus vers le corps au dessus du sien.

-Mmmm... Viens en moi... J'en peux plus... Derek ignora l'appel et plaça sa tête entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

-Pas encore, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour me recevoir. Stiles grogna :

-Je te veux maintenant Derek.

L'Alpha résista au ton plaintif de Stiles. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt qui fit taire les complaintes de l'autre et activa ses doigts tout mordillant ses bourses gonflées de désir. Stiles cria de plaisir sous la manœuvre.

-Pas encore, Stiles. Tu auras mal après et puis... je veux te goûter d'abord. La voix basse et rauque du loup fit frémir de la tête aux pieds l'humain.

D'un coup, il retira ses doigts et enfonça sa langue à la place en faisant crier le brun de surprise et de bonheur.

Derek donna un coup de langue lascif. Appréciant les soupirs de plaisirs de son amant.

Et uniquement pour moi… pensa le loup-garou.

Stiles s'accrochait aux draps et menaçait de les déchirer dans son excitation grandissante. Les coups de langue de son amant étaient une telle jouissance... qu'il pourrait presque venir rien qu'avec la langue de Derek.

Alternant entre ses doigts et sa langue, Derek l'amena plusieurs fois aux portes de la jouissance. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme, Derek se retirait toujours juste avant sa délivrance. Le laissant tremblant, en sueur et vraiment très frustré. Il grogna, imitant un certain loup, ce qui fit rire ce même loup.

-Tourne toi, Stiles. Ordonna le loup-garou, tout en arrêtant de jouer avec sa proie.

Stiles se redressa, fébrilement, les yeux dilatés et le visage rouge. Faisant face à l'autre homme, à genoux sur le lit, Stiles ne put empêcher son regard de s'égarer vers le membre gonflé et palpitant de l'Alpha. Il dévora des yeux, la queue dure et imposante de son amant. Ce même membre qui lui faisait atteindre à chaque pénétration le septième ciel. N'ayant toujours aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, Stiles souffla :

-Bordel c'que j'adore ta queue.… Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il dit, le regard toujours fixé sur le sexe érigé entouré d'une fine toison brune.

Il se détacha néanmoins de cette vision de rêve lorsqu'on lui releva la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il pouvait sentir le petit sourire satisfait de l'autre contre sa bouche.

Le baiser se termina vite, et toujours avec une voix rauque, Derek ordonna :

-Tourne toi, Stiles. Je vais te faire sentir un peu plus près cette queue que tu aimes tant.

Face à cette promesse de tous les plaisirs, Stiles s'empressa de faire comme demander par le brun, bien qu'appréhendant toujours un peu le moment de la pénétration. Surtout face aux « gros » arguments de son amant...

Les fesses relevées vers son amant et le haut du corps pencher en avant. Stiles donnait un aperçu très appréciable pour l'Alpha. Le corps pâle aux muscles fins consteller de grains de beauté mais aussi de marques de griffures et de suçons laisser par le Hale. Stiles était un véritable chef d'œuvre et lui était le peintre laissant ses mains marquer la peau pâle et vierge de tout.

Il laissa une de ses mains effleurer la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. Allant de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos qui frissonna sous la caresse légère. Stiles soupira sous l'attention mais glapit de surprises lorsque des mains rudes agrippèrent ses deux globes de chaires.

Les mêmes mains écartèrent les fesses de l'humain, exposant à la vue du loup-garou l'intimité palpitante. Derek resta fasciné pendant un moment par ce bout de chaire avant de tranquillement y passer son doigt puis un autre sous le gémissement plaintif du soumis. Tout en regardant ses doigts aller et venir, Derek caressa l'une des fesses pâles, l'a pinçant et l'a griffant. Ne sentant aucune résistance dans l'intimité chaude, le loup décida d'y ajouter un autre doigt. Élargissant l'entrée en bougeant ses doigts dans de rapides va-et-vient.

-Derek ! Cria Stiles lorsque les doigts en lui tapèrent sur sa prostate. Lui faisant voir des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mais même si les doigts de son amant étaient plus qu'habiles, il n'en était pas moins qu'il voulait bien plus. Plus que ses doigts, plus de lui...

-Je... veux plus... Derek... dit Stiles dans un souffle tellement bas que si Derek n'avait pas une ouïe très sensible, il n'aurait pas entendu les mots de son amant.

-Que veux-tu de plus Stiles ? Demanda, joueur, Derek dans un sourire.

Le visage du loup s'était entre temps approcher de l'oreille de l'humain. Lui soufflant ses mots. Conscient que Derek jouait avec lui mais aussi bien conscient que son corps en voulait plus. Stiles ravala une de ses légendaires répliques sarcastiques et à la place décida de jouer le jeu du grand méchant loup.

-Je te veux toi... poussant le vice, Stiles continua. Je veux ta queue en moi, me remplir et s'enfoncer en moi encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus parler et-Ah !

Stiles hurla de plaisir mêlé de douleur lorsque le loup-garou remplaça ses doigts par son long membre qui entra d'un coup dans l'antre chaud. Stiles avait réussi son coup et le grand méchant loup n'avait put résister à l'appel de son amant, s'enfouissant profondément en lui. Puis, contrairement à la manière dont il était rentré, Derek sortit lentement son sexe dans toute sa longueur. Faisant geindre l'humain, sentant bien dans le processus l'érection sous toutes ces formes.

-Toujours aussi massif Sourwolf… Rit Stiles de manière qui se voulait désinvolte.

-Et toi le cul toujours aussi serrer. Répondit Derek dans un grondement.

Puis il replaça son sexe tendu à l'extrême à l'entrée du corps du brun et tout aussi lentement, recommença à s'enfoncer en lui.

Stiles gémit, c'était incroyablement bon de se sentir enfin complet surtout par la personne qu'il aimait. Il sentait chaque centimètre du sexe de son partenaire le pénétrer. Les bras de son compagnon encerclaient son corps comme un cocon de protection, l'entourant et le protégeant. La chaleur dans son dos était une véritable fournaise. Une condition de loup-garou qui était bien pratique en période d'hiver mais là, dans cette chambre, c'était une véritable fournaise. L'étouffant presque mais un rapide baiser sur sa nuque le ramena à la réalité. Ça et le membre complètement enfoncer en lui qui s'impatientait.

Il se sentit être relevé par le buste puis son compagnon pressa son dos contre son torse hâlé et musclé. Le mouvement le fit bouger en lui et Stiles ne pu se retenir d'onduler du bassin dans un mouvement purement instinctif. Derek grogna en lui saisissant les hanches.

-Tiens-toi tranquille. Lui ordonna l'Alpha.

Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il ne se soumit pas à l'ordre et au contraire gémit tout lui agrippant la nuque. Essayant en vain de bouger des hanches.

-C'est tellement bon…

Derek grogna avant de se retirer presque entièrement et de se rengainer d'un puissant coup de rein, le faisant crier de plaisir.

-Encore ! Supplia Stiles.

Derek fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de son amant. Appréciant la douceur de la peau avant d'atteindre les tétons de celui-ci et de rouler ses doigts autour.

-C'est si bon d'être en toi, Stiles. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, faisant couiner l'humain de la meute.

Et Derek recommença son manège, allant et venant de plus en plus violemment en lui. Se faisant à son rythme, Stiles se mit à onduler du bassin en cadence et ne put se retenir d'avantage. Derek lui saisit les hanches et s'activa avec férocité en lui. Stiles hurla de plaisir alors qu'il lui griffait la nuque, s'accrochant à lui sous la décharge qui traversa son corps.

Sa prostate était mise à rude épreuve et tout deux sentaient l'orgasme arrivé. Les coups de bassins de l'Alpha devinrent effrénée et les gémissements et cris de l'hyperactif, eux, se transformèrent en des cris silencieux.

Derek attrapa la mâchoire de Stiles puis le tourna vers lui, se jetant sur sa bouche et l'investissant dans un accès de bestialité. L'intense baiser amorça alors leurs libérations sur un dernier coup de butoir. Par la suite, Stiles cassa le baiser et c'est dans un dernier cri qu'il senti sa semence exploser sur son ventre, alors que Derek grognait en laissant, lui aussi, sa semence jaillir violemment en Stiles.

Les laissant tous deux pantelants, en sueur et essoufflés d'une telle jouissance qui les avait propulsés vers les plus hautes sphères. Derek se laissa tomber sur l'hyperactif qui s'écroula en avant. Le loup-garou fit tout de même attention à ne pas peser de tout son poids sur le corps de son amant, tout en restant toujours en lui.

Derek embrassa doucement la gorge pâle constellée de traces rouges. Il se sentit fière de voir toutes ces marques qui montraient à tous que l'humain lui appartenait.

-Mien... Grogna le loup, faisant flasher ses yeux rouges d'Alpha.

Pendant que Derek dévora du regard son amant, Stiles tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait sentir son amant toujours en lui ainsi que la chaleur de son corps reposant contre lui.

Une langue taquine lui lécha le dos, le faisant gémir faiblement avant que des mains avides ne remontent lentement vers son buste, le maintenant toujours contre le matelas.

-Mmmm... Derek...

Celui-ci se retira lentement de lui, sous le soupir de Stiles qui se sentit tout à coup bien vide. Enfin pas complètement vide avec la semence abondante de son amant toujours en lui. Derek sourit, attendrit par son amant, puis doucement le souleva dans ses bras. Tout deux sortir du lit et Stiles s'accrocha à son cou.

-Hmm tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda mollement Stiles, bien au chaud dans les bras musclés de son amant.

Derek l'embrassa doucement sur le front sous le soupir de contentement de l'humain.

-Une douche ? Dit le loup-garou tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain accolé à la chambre de celui-ci.

Stiles lui caressa la nuque tout en se collant contre lui. Derek apprécia la caresse.

-Bonne idée Sourwolf...

Le dit Sourwolf entra dans la salle d'eau, il se dirigea vers la douche puis alluma l'eau. Il attendit que celle-ci se réchauffe avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles caressait et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Faisant grogner Derek de satisfaction. Quand il trouva l'eau à une bonne température, il entra dans la cabine avant de doucement déposer le brun au sol, le faisant glisser le long de son corps. Ne perdant pas de temps,

Stiles se saisis vivement du gel douche, en versa dans sa main et se retourna vers son amant. Il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux saillant de l'homme avant de frotter lentement le corps si désirable de son amant. N'oubliant bien sûr aucun recoin. Derek gémit quand la main d'un certain hyperactif trop curieux pour son propre bien passa entre ses cuisses.

Tandis que Derek se laissa faire par les mains habiles de son amant, il se pencha néanmoins vers lui et souffla dans le creux de son oreille.

-Tu essayes de m'allumer Stiles ?

Stiles se pressa contre lui, dos à lui et savourant les sensations de sa peau au contact de celle de l'autre.

-Et ça marche bien, non ?

Derek frotta son sexe gonflé contre les fesses rebondies de l'humain. Donnant des frissons à Stiles qui adorant sentir son érection contre cette partie de son anatomie.

-Plus que bien...

Tout à coup, Stiles se retourna et l'embrassa tout en élargissant, de ses mains, l'eau savonneuse sur le corps musclé de l'homme. Il le griffa lentement à plusieurs reprises, laissant descendre ses lèvres et sa langue sur son torse hâlé.

Derek ondula du bassin lorsque Stiles se retrouva devant son érection grandissante.

-Hm... En forme Sourwolf dit-moi. Il se saisit du membre palpitant en face de lui puis lentement le caressa. Il fit doucement reculer Derek contre le mur, appuyant contre ses hanches.

Il caressa encore le sexe dur, puis lentement, le regardant dans les yeux, tira la langue et le lécha de la garde jusqu'au bout ultra sensible qu'il suçota.

Derek grogna de plaisir alors que l'autre jouait de sa langue et de ses lèvres tout en malaxant doucement ses bourses de ses mains.

Lentement, il introduisit le sexe rigide dans sa bouche, aspirant fortement en ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux. Son regard whisky, dilaté par le désir ancré dans ceux vert bleu luxuriant.

Derek ne se lassait pas de voir le désir dans son regard et cela l'excitait autant que ce qu'il lui faisait. Il posa la main sur la nuque du brun, l'encourageant à l'avaler plus profondément.

Stiles ne protesta pas et aspira son membre autant qu'il le put, mais n'arriva pas à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il était vraiment trop imposant. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne en tout cas.

Il décida tout de même de combler le reste du membre ne pouvant rentrer dans sa bouche, avec ses mains. Empoignant la base du sexe, il coordonna sa bouche et ses mains afin de faire des va-et-vient. Enroulant le sexe autour de sa langue et de ses mains. Les gémissements emplir l'espace clos de la cabine. De la buée enveloppait les vitres de la cabine de douche, donnant une ambiance chaude et des plus érotiques.

Derek enserra la tête brune entre ses mains, essayant de contrôler sa force mais cela était bien difficile lorsque son amant utilisait sa langue aussi bien que sa bouche gourmande. Mais sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Derek essaya de le tenir éloigner.

-Arrête Stiles, gronda l'Alpha.

En entendant la voix autoritaire utilisée par le loup-garou, Stiles décida de ne pas tenter le grand méchant loup et remonta lentement le long du corps hâlé, traçant un chemin de baiser jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Ça t'a plu ? Souffla t-il, curieux mais avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Derek échangea leur place, plaquant rudement le plus jeune contre le carrelage de la douche puis glissa une de ses mains entre les cuisses pâles et le pénétra de ses doigts.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Gronda le loup.

-J'en ai bien une petite idée, dit malicieusement Stiles tout en appuyant bien ses propos d'un regard vers l'érection frémissante du loup-garou.

Nouveau grognement du loup.

-Et toi ? L'homme appuya sa main contre la queue rougit et dure du plus jeune. Ça t'a excité de me sucer, non ?

Stiles gémit en lui griffant les bras.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, fit la voix lascive de l'humain.

Derek se pressa contre lui sans retirer ses doigts. Ni sa main qui caressait la queue demandeuse de son amant.

-J'en ai bien une petite idée. Dit Derek, reprenant les mêmes mots de Stiles et insistant bien dans ses caresses.

Stiles s'accrocha aux épaules larges, griffant par endroit la peau dorée par le soleil.

-Derek... soupir de Stiles.

-Tiens-toi bien à moi, fit la voix rauque de l'autre.

Comme demander, Stiles remonta une de ses jambes tout contre la hanche du loup qui délaissant l'érection de l'hyperactif, le souleva d'une seule main. D'un bond, Stiles enroula ses deux jambes autour du bassin de l'autre.

Le tenant d'une seule main et le préparant de l'autre, Derek laissa sa bouche dérivée vers le cou de son humain. Le marquant encore. Stiles pensa un moment qu'il devrait vraiment acheter des cols roulés même si cela ferait sûrement tâche surtout en pleine période d'été. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire cesser ce genre de marques sur son cou avec Derek. Un truc de loup, d'appartenance et tout ça... Bien qu'il n'aimait pas être la propriété de quelqu'un, c'était tout de même un peu flatteur que Derek le revendique de façon aussi possessive.

-Je te veux. Soupira Stiles.

Derek abandonna le cou marquer de ses attentions et à la place, l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en malaxant ses fesses rebondis.

-Tu es sur ? Le questionna Derek, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son amant.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles s'appuya sur les hanches du loup puis se souleva légèrement et d'une ondulation du bassin se positionna pour s'empaler sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême de son compagnon. Stiles laissa s'échapper un cri de plaisir et de souffrance mélangé en l'accueillant en lui.

Derek souffla, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Et essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas bouger des hanches.

-Bon sang Stiles !

Le dit Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et toujours en utilisant ses jambes, il montait et descendait sur le sexe palpitant de son amant. La force dans les jambes de Stiles était vraiment son atout pour courir (ou plutôt fuir devant le danger surnaturel) et surtout pour ce genre d'activité. Vengeur face à l'acte de l'autre, Derek lui mordilla violemment ses tétons mais ne pouvant résister aux assauts du brun sur son membre, non sans gémir.

Mais Derek ne resta pas passif bien longtemps et dans un sourire carnassier, (et disons nous le très sexy) il s'enfonça d'un coup sec en Stiles, le faisant crier.

-Derek ! Hurla Stiles, alors qu'il heurtait plusieurs fois sa prostate.

Derek libéra une de ses mains puis la glissa entre leurs deux corps et caressa son sexe en attente de plus d'attention.

-Plus fort !

Derek grogna et il intensifia ses coups de reins sur son point sensible, l'empêchant de parler. Il lui susurra à l'oreille, accélérant son déhanché.

-C'est bon n'est-ce pas Stiles ?

-Je... Stiles gémit, ne pouvant en dire d'avantage.

Derek accéléra encore, s'enfonçant entièrement et violemment en lui. Y mettant plus de bestialité sous le jet d'eau toujours actif de la douche.

-Dit le ! Appuyant ce fait, un coup plus violent que les autres faillit presque encastrer Stiles dans le carrelage de la douche.

-OUI ! Hurla de plaisir Stiles. J'aime ça ! Encore Derek ! C'est si bon Ah !

Stiles cria et lui griffa les épaules jusqu'au sang quand l'orgasme le balaya, alors que Derek imprimait la marque de ses doigts sur ses cuisses tellement il le serrait fort en atteignant la jouissance.

Stiles laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, comblé, mais épuisé et les muscles tremblants.

Derek lui embrassa la tête, le laissa redescendre et le positionna à nouveau sous le jet d'eau.

-Ça va ? Stiles rit, le souffle court mais néanmoins attendri par les attentions de son amant.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher demain.

Derek rit légèrement aux dires de son amant. Puis, attentionné, il lui rinça correctement le corps, enlevant le reste de savon et de semence qui collait au corps pâle. Allant même jusqu'à nettoyer avec des gestes délicats l'intimité de son amant, lui enlevant le reste de jouissance qu'il y avait en lui. Ensuite il ferma le robinet d'eau chaude et avec soin le porta pour sortir de la douche. Il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et sécha son corps, l'embrassant constamment. Stiles soupira d'aise sous tous ses gestes tendres, appréciant ces moments où le loup-garou était aux petits soins avec lui. Derek, lui, ne pouvait plus se passer du contact de l'autre, du goût de ses lèvres et de son odeur…

Il se sécha rapidement lui aussi puis le porta jusqu'au lit. L'allongeant délicatement sur le matelas puis le rejoignant sous les draps. Il s'amusa un peu de voir son amant se laisser autant faire, lui d'habitude si énergique.

-Tu sembles fatiguer.

Stiles se blotti dans ses bras, caressant son torse distraitement et appréciant la chaleur émanant du corps devant lui.

-Normal avec un loup-garou insatiable comme petit-ami.

Derek rit légèrement puis l'embrassa profondément mais l'hyperactif cassa rapidement le baiser en baillant. L'autre brun sourit, le trouvant terriblement mignon. Et n'argumentant pas sur les derniers mots de son amant qui papillonna de fatigue des yeux.

-Dors, Stiles. Je veille sur toi. La voix étrangement douce de Derek berça Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Et l'Alpha passa pratiquement toute sa nuit à le regarder dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le toucher et de caresser sa peau si douce. À chaque réveil, il lui volait plusieurs baisers, totalement insatiable de son contact.

Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, n'ayant pas eu conscience de les avoir fermer et dormit. Il vit que le jour était levé, illuminant la pièce de sa clarté. Et décidant de réveiller en douceur son amant, il se laissa aller le long de son corps nu puis glissa la tête entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

Stiles gémit et s'agita dans son sommeil au premier coup de langue lascif que Derek donna sur sa hampe de chaire.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire pour notre couple.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en dehors du loft...

-Ils y sont encore ? Demanda Lydia tout en regardant ses ongles.

-Ouais... Scott grimaça.

-Ooh oui~ ! Répondit en même temps une blonde toute excitée, sautillant presque sur place.

-Sérieusement, ont peut pas faire nos réunions de meute autre part ? Et sans eux de préférence... Demanda Isaac blasé et un peu blanc aussi.

-Dit ça à Derek quand il en aura fini... répondit avec flegme Boyd.

Scott et Isaac grimacèrent en entendant un cri plus fort que les autres les atteindre aux oreilles. Et pourtant ils s'étaient un peu éloigner du loft...

Erica, elle, couina de contentement tout en se pressant contre son petit ami habitué au comportement de la belle blonde.

Lydia se contenta de tourner ses talons, rejoignant sa voiture.

-Je rentre, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici alors que j'ai plus important à faire. Dit-elle tout en sortant son portable, appelant Allison qui était rester chez elle pour s'entraîner. Rester si vous voulez.

Isaac et Scott se regardèrent avant de fuir, eux aussi, loin de cet endroit trop traumatisant pour leurs pauvres oreilles lupins.

Boyd se contenta de traîner Erica derrière elle, ne voulant pas la voir essayer de mater encore une fois le couple d'exhibitionniste.

Et c'est ainsi que, encore une fois, le nouveau couple de Beacon Hills fit profiter à la meute des joies d'être jeune et en couple !

Merci au couple Sterek !

FIN

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Deux lemons pour le prix d'un ! Héhé *sourire pervers*

Bon sinon un texte plutôt court mais rempli d'émotion ! Oh ça oui~

-Sans commentaire...

*grand sourire Colgate white*

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !


End file.
